elite_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
_EliteAurora Aurora is an official Elite Clan member. She is the leader of the clan, as such can decide who is able to join Elites. She also owns the Elite Discord Server. Join Date - May the 27th, 2017 CubeCraft Rank - Obsidian Discord Tag - Aurora#7657 Links - NameMC CubeCraft Forums Aurora's Name History _EliteAurora Aurora changed to this name on the 30th of May, 2018. It is her current name, so still remains. _EliteAxrora Aurora changed to this name on 24th of February, 2018. It remained for 95 days before being changed again. _EliteAurora Aurora changed to this name on the 27th of May, 2017. It remained for 273 days before being changed again. This was the day Aurora joined the clan Elite. _TheAuroraCp Aurora changed to this name on the 27th of September, 2016. It remained for 242 days before being changed again. _LaAuroraCp Aurora changed to this name on the 28th of August, 2016. It remained for 30 days before being changed again. This was the day Aurora joined the clan Cp. _TheAurora Aurora changed to this name on the 21st of March, 2016. It remained for 160 days before being changed again. _Airglow_ This was Aurora's first Username, the date of account creation is unknown and there is no more information to give. Aurora's Skin History Aurora's generic face for the skins is a blonde girl with blue eyes, fair skin and rosy cheeks. It often has long blonde hair or a ponytail, which is sometimes tinted pink at the tips. The fringe changes shape often on the different skins. Casual Skin Aurora is dressed in a short-sleeved white shirt that hangs off one sleeve, and black camo jeans. There is a pink bracelet on one wrist, and white shoes on her feet. Go to the Skin Page Red White Blue Skin Aurora is in a black shirt and shorts, wearing white shoes and black socks. She wears a red and blue flower band with white leaves, and her hair is worn in a curly ponytail and dyed pink at the tips. Go to the Skin Page Halloween Skin Aurora wears red dungarees with a mini pumpkin on them. She has a white T-shirt with orange at the bottom of the sleeves. She has white shoes and orange socks, and wears an orange and yellow flower band in her hair. Go to the Skin Page Dino Skin Aurora is wearing a cute, pink dino onesie, with the claws on both arms and both legs to represent the dinosaur's four feet, and eyes on the side of the hood. Her hair is worn long and is completely blonde. Go to the Skin Page Bunny Skin Aurora is costumed in a pale pink and white bunny costume. The bunny ears are on the back of the hood, and the sleeves are half pink and half white with a darker pink bow on each side. She also wears high white books and a pink bunny nose. Go to the Skin Page Grey Skin This skin shows Aurora in a white short-sleeved shirt, with a grey jacket worn over it. She also wears ripped jeans and white shoes, and her baseball cap is white with grey around the edges. Go to the Skin Page Pink Skin Aurora is in a pink T-Shirt with white stripes down the sleeves, and black trousers. She wears white shoes and a pink and white baseball cap. Her hair is straight and completely blonde. Go to the Skin Page Biker Skin Aurora is dressed in white motorcycle gear with pink stripes. She still has a straight blonde ponytail, even from under the helmet which makes her face look darker. Go to the Skin Page